Life After Another
by Iccena
Summary: Anzu and Yami's life doesnt end in the time of Egypt. It continues due to the hate and sorrow and a few misunderstanding. Different settings and stories wil b in this story of Anzu and Yami. They are cursed...UPDATED&COMPLETED!
1. The Faith

Author's note: After watching a few episodes of Yugioh GX, I'm mad guys…very mad. My dearest Yami nor Yugi is there! Argh! I have decided to write another fiction for myself to make sure my Yami or Atem is here!

I hope you guys like this.

This came up in my head while discussing fanfictions with a friend of mine, the only difference between this author and the other author is that she writes in Chinese while me write in English.

Enjoy!

(ok, I have not a clue how to translate this title, it means one life after another of the same characters. I hope I didn't translate this title wrong.）

世世代代

(But just in case lemme put a new name for it.)

A NEVER ENDING TRAGEDY, CAN IT FIND LOVE?

"You have been silent far too long. Are you going to let your happiness slipped away just like that? Aren't you going to take action upon it?" a woman dressed in a green silk tied around her shoulder and her chest spoke to a girl who is stretched out silently as the woman kept lecturing her.

"Answer me, my princess!"

No reply was given.

The woman sighed in defeat for she had tried this many times for the past eight months to cheer up the princess who used to be the sunlight of the palace. However, nothing can be done.

After a few minutes the woman had departed, a smaller figure entered the room.

"Aneue-sama, what is wrong? I heard the bad news and have come back as soon as possible from the temple." This boy is the girl's little brother.

"Why aren't you answering me aneue-sama? Please tell me you remember me, I'm Mokuba. Aneue…" the boy cannot speak more, tears are falling from both his cheeks and his sister's cheek.

"I've decided…" the girl opened her mouth for the first time in eight months.

"Aneue…I…"

"Take care, my dearest brother…" She placed a light kiss upon Mokuba's forehead then moved to the door.

A knock came upon the high door.

"Come in." A strong, demanding yet tired and sick voice rang from inside.

"Father, let me be the one." She said as soon as she came into the room.

"My dearest daughter, it's such a sad thing that you are a girl and not a warrior. You could achieve my throne and my goal."

"Father, let me be the one to accomplish your dream."

"I am sorry, my dearest, I have loved your mother dearly. If it wasn't that pharaoh! I would have…" the angry voice was interrupted with a rasp of coughs.

"Father, don't stress yourself like that!"

"I am sorry, my dearest. Please, go, do your job as the princess of our people." The father coughed some more.

"Have no worry father, I will accomplish my job and will get revenge for mother and my…future." The girl's voice rang determinedly.

"Then go, to Egypt where the tomb of your mother lies. You know what to do."

"Yes, f-your majesty." The slim figure went silently.

"I know it is wrong to put the past generation's hate to the next generation. However, my love, I just cannot put this hatred aside. Anzu, may the gods keep you safe. It's a sad thing that you are a girl and not a warrior. Women are mend to be sacrificed to the pride of a man's country." It was followed by heavy coughs.

Lies the desert of Sahara, where a tragedy has begun once these determined words were spoken.

SOMEWHERE ALONG THE RIVER NILE

"My prince, please wait up!" a blonde warrior ride as fast as he could to catch up with the lean figure not too far from him. Sitting on a white stallion, showed us his pride and courage for his speed.

"Jou, you should practice more on your horse. I already beat you three times in a row for today!" The prince smirked.

"Atem, shuddup!" The blonde warrior who called Jou snapped.

"Then don't call me by title while we are alone." Atem lifted an eyebrow to challenge Jou.

"Atem, I know we are best friends and all that, but you are still at a higher rank than I do. Due to respect I have for you Atem, I want to call you like that. Though I will call you by name while we are alone." Jou changed his words quickly as soon as he saw the glint in Atem's eyes.

"So, what news do you have for me? It's not like you to call me out in a packed day you got there." Atem turned to look at the River Nile.

"Have you heard the news?"

"What news?"

"You, marry, choose or been chosen for you, next week?" Jou broke down into fragments to be sarcastic.

Atem rolled his eyes, "now you should be the one who should shut up about this."

"I just want to help."

"By marrying the girl who my father will choose to marry me then."

"No thanks, Atem, I'm scared of you but I'm more scare of Mai."

"How dare you speak so to the future pharaoh!" Atem roared.

"Atem, mind others hear you." Jou laughed.

Atem looked annoyed at the calm face of his best friend. That is another reason why this brave warrior here is his best friend. He stand up for him, to him when no others do except his father and Shimon.

Atem sighed deeply, opened his worried eyes. "Have you got a plan?"

"Yes and no. No, Atem, listen to me." Jou stopped Atem from answering him. "I have something up in my sleeve but I'll have to make sure it works out perfectly so, until then, you will just have to be a nice boy to daddy and be patient."

Atem lifted an eyebrow, unshedding his sword by his side, ready to kill the man in front of him.

Jou roared with fright and laughter at the same and ride as quickly as possible from the prince. Laughter filled the air as two best friends race after one another.

Meanwhile, Anzu had started her journey with a maid named Miho. 'Just you wait father, I will get revenge on the pharaoh. I will prove that I am worthy in your court.'

Author's note: I know this start is a little bit bore but I would like to tell the readers a little spoiler of this story. That is, the love and tragedy that will happens between Anzu and Atem will not end here even if I finish this story. There will be many sequels after this. Although it will be taken in a different period of time. I hope you will enjoy this.

Give me 7 reviews and over, I'll type the next chapter. And also update others too.

Lol, review!


	2. The Arrogant Jerk

Author: I really enjoy seeing three reviews so far in this short story. Don't worry, they will meet eventually. But it's just that…err…ouch; I almost burst out what will happen. That's for you readers to find out what happen to them in the end and for me the author to laugh about making bad endings.

Author laughing hysterically

I'm going to end this life period fast so please do not get confuse.

LAST CHAPTER:

"By marrying the girl who my father will choose to marry me then."

"No thanks, Atem, I'm scared of you but I'm more scared of Mai."

"How dare you speak so to the future pharaoh!" Atem roared.

"Atem, mind others hear you." Jou laughed.

Atem looked annoyed at the calm face of his best friend. That is another reason why this brave warrior here is his best friend. He stands up for him, to him when no others do except his father and Shimon.

Atem sighed deeply, opened his worried eyes. "Have you got a plan?"

"Yes and no. No, Atem, listen to me." Jou stopped Atem from answering him. "I have something up in my sleeve but I'll have to make sure it works out perfectly so, until then, you will just have to be a nice boy to daddy and be patient."

Atem lifted an eyebrow, unshedding his sword by his side, ready to kill the man in front of him.

Jou roared with fright and laughter at the same and ride as quickly as possible from the prince. Laughter filled the air as two best friends race after one another.

Meanwhile, Anzu had started her journey with a maid named Miho. 'Just you wait father, I will get revenge on the pharaoh. I will prove that I am worthy in your court.'

THIS CHAPTER

Anzu arrived at the gate of the grand palace of Egypt. She stared hard at the palace with a passion of hate. Miho had gone for some fresh water before they enter the palace tomorrow. Anzu gave out a deep sigh as she headed back to the hotel.

When she was about to step into the door, a clothed figure ran out and almost knocked her down if it wasn't Miho who was behind her.

"Anzu-sama, are you alright?" Miho lifted Anzu back up from her arms.

"Genki desu, who was that?" Anzu wobbled a little.

They both walked into the inn they have booked. The innkeeper went up to the both of them with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Sorry, but the room you have booked just awhile ago was…in…a little mess right now. Is it possible that you want to change to another room?"

Anzu whispered something to Miho, both of them nodded.

"I thought your inn is filled."

"Well, just awhile ago two people just signed out suddenly. They both in the military you see, an emergency note just came in that they need to report back to the group. Therefore, the room that they occupied just then became empty."

"I'll take it, but I do hope it's the same status of room we booked." Anzu said.

"It's our fault that your prepared room had a little accident so I wont charge you extra." The inn keeper smiled gently. "You girls should need some rest. I'll send the dinner up later."

Both girls thanked the innkeeper.

"Anzu-sama, we will wait for the rest of the troops to catch up so we can enter the palace. With the amount of soldiers we have now, we won't even make a proper entrance." Miho said.

"I have found out something today Miho." Anzu said.

"What is it?"

"Father's enemy is at death bed this very minute."

"What do you mean Anzu-sama?"

"The pharaoh is sick, that is why they made his son to take up the throne so hastily. The ceremony tomorrow is to choose the new pharaoh a wife and for him to take the throne." Anzu sighed.

"What will happen if the pharaoh dies?"

"His son should pay for his father's sin." Anzu narrowed her eyes.

_Both of them took my mother away, my father's pride, my kingdom's freedom and power. It's their entire fault._ Anzu though bitterly.

"Anzu-sama, what made you think they have to make us exchange the room?"

"I think their little accident has something to do with the military guards. I don't even think those guards the inn keeper was talking about are even guards."

"Why made you say that Anzu-sama?"

"Military guards don't live in inns like this crap place."

"Anzu-sama, please, your language!" Miho gasped.

Anzu rolled her eyes slightly, Miho, her childhood companion, her maid, her best friend although Miho always keep the relationship distinctly between master and servant. Anzu never treats Miho as a servant, but Miho on the other hand, always fuss like one.

Anzu sighed deeply. Tomorrow, she shall meet her faith.

Deep in the night, the inn's sleepers were awakened by a loud racket.

Without warning, the _real_ military guards came up to Anzu's room.

"What in the world is going on here?" Miho demanded loudly.

"We are here under the order of the general that the thief Bakura and Marik is here in this room. Also, they have a girl with them with brown hair and blue eyes. She is one of the most wanted criminal around here. I demand you to give hand them to me!" A tall armored man stood out of the crowd with the spear pointing at Miho.

"I do not know what you are talking about, there's no criminal here. We have just arrived today and…" Miho began.

"Foreigners eh? Even more suspicious. Guards, seize this girl and look inside the room if anyone else is in there!"

"Yes, sir!"

The guards held on Miho tightly in their grasp as the rest rushed inside the room.

"Anzu-sama, run quickly! These obnoxious Egyptian guards are here to capture someone else for someone else but they think that person is you! Anzu-sama!" Miho yelled loudly.

Anzu has already woken up when she heard the heavy foot steps. She hid behind a thick curtain to see what is happening until she heard Miho arguing with the guards.

She quickly stepped out and tried to save Miho, but Miho kept telling her to escape.

"I demand an explanation this very minute! What is this all about?" Anzu yelled with an authority tone that the guards stopped on their spots.

"We are here under the order of the general about…"

"I heard that part so no need to repeat yourself. What I am demanding is a proper explanation on your intrusion into my room!" Anzu burst. "I am princess of Sierra, here on behalf of my father to meet with the pharaoh. How dare you show such disrespectfulness towards me!"

The guards paused a little while; they took a proper glance at Anzu, ignoring her order although they were a bit shocked at the tone of voice she used.

She looked exactly like the description they had for San, one of the most wanted criminal who work with the infamous thieves – Bakura and Marik.

"Capture her, she is the one who we are looking for." The captain ordered, ignoring Anzu's words.

Anzu took out fork-like sword and flipped away two spears that were aiming at her, threw them aside with a slight move of her wrist.

"Miho…" Anzu gave Miho a look, Miho understood it quite well what it means.

Miho flipped the guard who was holding her hands behind her back to the ground. She then flipped towards Anzu knocking two more guards down meanwhile.

"Do not underestimate women from Sierra." Anzu said quietly. (I just put Sierra as a name of a big tribe, a tribe that is so big it can make up a small country, Sierra here is not a country so I hope everyone understand that.)

"Let's go Anzu-sama." Miho said.

Both of them jumped down from the window to their left, making their way through the darkness and away from the shouts behind them.

"Miho, I think the guards with us are held down. Go and save them, we will meet at the gate of the palace. I need to get a demand from that _pharaoh_." Anzu said.

"Hai, Anzu-sama, please be careful." Miho left Anzu to distract the guards.

Anzu quickly moved to her right, opposite to Miho's direction. She rushed to the trail of a small river then turned upward. She heard shouts are getting nearer behind her. A hand suddenly shot out and pulled her into a dark corner with another hand to cover her mouth.

When she was about to struggle, a harsh whisper reached her ears, "Shh…shut up if you don't want them to catch you."

Anzu stopped her struggle; however, she disliked this man who is holding her too close for her own comfort.

'I'll deal with him later.' She thought.

After the guards passed by, a few minutes later, the person released her.

She quickly turned to him, flung her arms as fast as lightning to give him a slap across his face. However, it seemed he expected this, he merely took a step backward to avoid his face from been hit.

'What a fiery woman.' He smirked. 'I like…'

"Who the hell are you?" Anzu snapped.

"My, my, a fine woman like you shouldn't use language like that." He said.

"Show me your face."

The man stepped out from the shadow, Anzu gasped at the handsome face she saw. Amethyst eyes, tanned skin, broad shoulder, dark hair brimmed with red and gold bangs, golden jewels around his neck, his arms and his forehead.

"Are you satisfied to see such a handsome man like me?" He smirked more.

Anzu sweat dropped inside her head. "Sorry, I saw men who are more handsome than you."

"What, where are you from? I'm the handsomest man here in Egypt, you are suppose to know that if you are around here." The man's eyes widened in mockery as if he didn't believe her words.

Anzu ignored him and walked away but she was pulled back.

"I saved you, where is the thanks I am supposed to get?" the man looked at the fiery woman in front of him who only reached his collar bone. He liked this woman more and more.

"If you are asking for a night in bed, then the answer is no. if you want me to chop off your hand or any other parts of your body, I think I would like that." Anzu glared at him, if glare could kill, the man would have already been turned to a pile of melted flesh.

(Author: that's disgusting…)

The man laughed out loud. His face turned serious now, "I over heard that you are a criminal, namely San."

"For your information, my arrogant capturer, my name is not San, but Anzu." Anzu said.

"Anzu ka…?"

"Now that you know my name, aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

"Ah…forgive my rudeness, my name is Yami. Prince of the night if you want to call me by that name." Yami laughed some more. "But you _do_ fit the description of the infamous San quite well."

"I'll pass. If I ever see that man who gave that stupid and non-specific description of the San you all are talking about, I'll swear I'll give him a piece of my mind!" Anzu stomped on the ground.

Yami lifted an eyebrow; he liked this girl more and more by the minute.

"I guess I shall help you."

"Don't tell me you are the general." Anzu's eyes turned sharp.

"No, of course not," Yami quickly denied. "The general is someone with blonde hair and jade eyes whose name is Jou. I, on the other hand, who is the prince of the night, help those who are in need."

"What will you do then? Go and give him a piece of your muscle?" Anzu said. "I doubt you have much on you anyway."

Yami choked on his saliva, "Excuse me, my dear lady, I'm the infamous man here who can faint any girl who looks at me."

"Except me."

"Well, except you yes, perhaps you are not a girl."

"I can tell you that I'm a woman inside and out. One more word, I'll skin you alive with these." Anzu pulled out her fork-knife in a second.

'Not bad…not bad at all.' Yami thought.

"I've decided."

"You decided what?"

"I want you." With that he turned around and left.

"And I want to tell you that we will never meet again."

"Why would that happen?" he said to her with his back towards her.

"I'm going to marry tomorrow. That's the reason I'm here."

"…" there was a pause, "We shall see about that. I promise you we will meet again."

He disappeared into the night.

Anzu snorted, she never wanted to see that face ever again. "Why that arrogant jerk!"

She turned back on her way to the gate of the palace. The sun began to rise and shone upon the fields and people of Egypt.

"Anzu-sama, are you alright?" Miho ran towards her direction as she saw Anzu's figure.

"I'm fine, where are the guards?"

"They are all here."

The guards were now bowing and apologizing unstopping with a thick rope around them. "We are sorry, we are sorry, please forgive us, please forgive us."

Anzu lifted an eyebrow.

"It seems like they weren't in the inn last night, I found them in a whore bar drinking."

Anzu narrowed her blue eyes. A light shown across it.

"Anzu-sama, please, we will never do this again!" each of the guards has at least five bruises across their faces or their body. Miho must have done this out of anger.

"Give me a proper reason." A demanding tone put a stop to all the cowardly whines.

"… …"

"If there's none," she turned to the captain. "Tell me what your purpose on this trip is?"

"To-to protect, to-to protect Anzu-sama…and-and her…her safety in…in Egypt" the captain stuttered.

Anzu narrowed her eyes. "Wrong, that _was_ your purpose; your purpose _is_ whoring and drinking here with these swines beside you."

"Anzu-sama, please forgive us…we…we…will not do it again!"

"Certainly not, of course, you will not do it again."

Anzu gave Miho a nod, Miho immediately understand what her mistress is saying.

Anzu left them so she can cool off. If she sends them back to her father, not only they will not receive punishment, they will laugh about her behind her back. What a lousy soldier! Even if she is a girl, her father expects her to be nothing to train and learn like a boy, even have her long brown hair cut.

She had done everything better than any of her brothers or men in court. Whether in fighting or learning, she almost became a man in everyone's eyes. However, when her figure as a woman decided to show, her father stopped her from doing all the activities she loved.

No more hunting, fishing, swimming in the river, or fighting, she had to stay indoors to learn how to do crafts, sew, dance and sing.

She doesn't know who her mother was; her father had so many wives Anzu was surprised that he didn't die from spending so much time with the women in bed. She loved her father, respected him and will do anything for him. Now that she finds out why her country is at a war with Egypt, all was because of her mother, who abandoned her so long ago.

Her father told her that her mother was the reason that he started to have so many wives. The rest she didn't heard because her heart was broken when she heard her mother was kidnapped by the pharaoh of Egypt.

Her father will never settle down or die peacefully if Egypt doesn't go down.

'Father, I'll get back mother for both of us and Egypt will go down for sure.' Anzu thought.

Miho came up behind her signaling the job is done. Both of them headed towards the public women bath to take a bath after all the sweating works. By the time they ate, cleaned and picked out their properties, it was afternoon. They hired a few personal guards, chosen by Anzu this time to carry their properties.

She arrived at the very gate of the palace; she had on a silvery blue sick sari-liked dress. Jewels hanging from her hair and a golden ring wrapped around her exposed right arm. Her left foot had five silver bells hanging around the ankle, singing at each step she made.

She gave a piece of papyrus paper towards a guard at the gate. The guard quickly ordered a few others to take cases from the personal guards. Anzu gave one of the chests to them, "share them fairly in front of these kind guards, if you kill, please remember what will happen."

After sharing their short journey, the personal guards realized how powerful Anzu was along with her maid, Miho. They all nodded and decided that they will do things fair and square for once.

The guards at the gate were surprised that the guards Anzu hired actually listened to her orders.

"Hey, aren't those the hired assassins?" one of the asked the gate guard beside him.

"Yes, hired by nobles only."

"What made them to share so fairly in front of us?"

No one can answer that.

The servants put Anzu's chests into the room she was assigned to, they were about to put scented oils on Anzu's skin, Anzu stopped them.

Despite of their complains that ladies in the court must have scented oil to attract men. Anzu ignored them all.

"Our Anzu-sama is born with natural jasmine scent. There's no need to scent her anyway." Miho explained to the servants after Anzu left the room.

Anzu and Miho stepped into the grand hall; they saw a lot of women were standing dutifully beside their personal maid at the side with their heads down.

"Anzu-sama, your scarf…" Miho reminded her.

Anzu pulled her scarf that ran half way around her head down to her legs to cover half of her face. She secured her scarf from falling with the pieces of jewelry on her hair.

She entered the hall like a spirits with her bells twinkling on the way.

She was the last to enter. Everyone stared at this woman who dared to be late at this time. Anzu kept her eyes down at her toes, walking gracefully towards the throne, talked with the tone of voice and attitude she would never use but in serious occasions.

"I apologize, my pharaoh," Anzu started, wanted to kill the man before her in her mind. "There was a little trouble on my way here."

The man before her had the coldest blue eyes and stiffest brown hair she had ever seen. His eyes narrowed at this woman. His glance signaled her to step down back to her supposed space.

Anzu turned and walked to a small reserved area that was filled with cushions and a small table with foods and drink on top of it. Miho kneeled beside her as soon as she reached there.

"Let the ceremony start." The pharaoh said.

"We have Princess of Saudi Arabia, she would like to perform a music performance." The Priest Shadi lifted a long paper calling names that the pharaoh had chosen to perform that night. No one knows who will be performing, they all have to prepare. One mistake and they are out.

(Author: would you all like to guess who is the pharaoh? Hahah Hahah…I'm imagining the _person_ who is sitting on that throne's face now…veins popping, cursing a certain somebody and hands gripping hard on the throne with his ears throbbing because he is annoyed with the annoying music the princess playing.)

The ceremony goes on with the list until finally, the last one.

"Princess Anzu Mazaki of Sierra step forward please."

At this moment, another face popped out behind the thick curtain behind the throne.

The pharaoh sent a deadly glare towards that person. A 'cheese' was the reply.

They both turned towards the last person who was supposed to perform. They both sighed deeply for they are tired of these performances.

Anzu put eight long, gold rings on all her fingers except the thumbs, she put on two more strings of bells that were smaller than the echoing bells on her left ankle on her hair. The strings reached her back.

Miho took out a linked drum and a board with keys like metal on top of it. She also had two sticks to knock the instruments with.

These instruments were seldom seen around these places, maidens who fascinated with music looked at the instruments with interest.

Some whispers rises among the crowd.

"What can she do with such small amount of music?"

"Those instruments are rare around here."

"What is she going to do?"

"Yea, she was late so she was not able to announce her choice of performance to the priest."

"Why the pharaoh chooses her anyway?"

"Silence!" the pharaoh roared in irritation though no one knew that, they thought he was angry for they were chattering instead of allowing the performance to start. "Princess Anzu, please proceed. I hope you will entertain me well."

Anzu bowed and she walked towards the center stage.

"My pharaoh, if you go disappearing on me again, I'll personally skin you alive." The _pharaoh_ whispered to the person beside him who was smirking.

"My, my _pharaoh_, I'll just use Shadi next time instead of you my dear cousin." The person replied also in whispered.

"Where were you this time?"

"Sparring with Jou."

"That mutt, I'm going to…"

"Seth, the show is starting, pay attention."

"Atemu, I mean it, you almost gave everyone heart attack here. Besides, these so call entertainments are irritating me."

"Now, do you know how I feel?" Atemu giggled lowly.

"I do, I've felt it long ago, but you are the pharaoh, it's your responsibility. You just got your throne this morning and now you are…" Seth growled then sighed.

"Ah, silence…this is the last one Seth, just one more, hang in there, I'm here you know." Atemu's eyes turned to the maiden at the center stage.

"Yes, my lord."

All eyes are on Anzu.

Author: all finish for now, something is going to happen next chapter so please review and support this story.


	3. The Beginning

Author's note: sorry guys bout updating so late, now that I got a few days to type a new chapter in University before school starts. If I am able to finish typing other stories I got on standby then I'll try my best to update as soon as possible!

Please review on them as you finish reading one chapter!

LAST CHAPTER:

Anzu bowed and she walked towards the center stage.

"My pharaoh, if you go disappearing on me again, I'll personally skin you alive." The _pharaoh_ whispered to the person beside him who was smirking.

"My, my _pharaoh_, I'll just use Shadi next time instead of you my dear cousin." The person replied also in whispered.

"Where were you this time?"

"Sparring with Jou."

"That mutt, I'm going to…"

"Seth, the show is starting, pay attention."

"Atemu, I mean it, you almost gave everyone heart attack here. Besides, these so call entertainments are irritating me."

"Now, do you know how I feel?" Atemu giggled lowly.

"I do, I've felt it long ago, but you are the pharaoh, it's your responsibility. You just got your throne this morning and now you are…" Seth growled then sighed.

"Ah, silence…this is the last one Seth, just one more, hang in there, I'm here you know." Atemu's eyes turned to the maiden at the center stage.

"Yes, my lord."

All eyes are on Anzu.

THIS CHAPTER:

Sang, sang, sang, tat, tat, dum, sang, dum…

People surrounding the dancing girl in the center gave all their attention to her.

"Isn't that dance of hers special?" Atem whispered to Seth.

"My Lord, Honda is ruining my image as a priest. Did you heard the way he read that scroll of names? Did you see the way how he looked at the female species you chose to perform with drools in his mouth? Did you…?"

"Would you shut up and let me watch the dance?" Atem interrupted.

(I don't think I should type the sound of Seth is making… )

With that spin of Anzu's already made males including females in the court widen their eyes.

It looked like fire in certain people's eyes; it looked like mist in others. The strength was strong at a moment then soft and floating the next.

No one can see her face properly when she was dancing, her movements covered it all but yet, and the viewers were able to determine her emotions. It was sad and heartbreaking one minute and energetic the next.

The audiences grew excited themselves as they watched this dance.

Awed by the rhythm of both the dancer and the music was able to parallel to each other, brought out the mood they want the spectators to feel.

With a final flap of her long cloth that was wrapped around her hair and waist during her entrance, she ended the dance with a small rhythm of ringing from her small bells at her ankles and wrist.

Silence filled the room.

Then it was roared with cheering of wine, shouts, yells, clapping and so on.

"I see now why you want to see the dance of that tribe so much. It was intriguing my Lord but I assured you next time I wont be so easy on you for commanding me to this 'participation'." Seth spoke through his teeth.

"I believe the word you are looking for is 'I tricked you into agreeing into this involvement of faking being a pharaoh', no?" Atem smiled back.

With a forced smile towards the audience and nodded to Anzu for his approval of her performance, no one noticed about the gripping hands on the throne. Atem smiled at this. "Seth, be careful of breaking the 'royal throne'."

"Yes, my Lord, I'll be careful with my strength but I don't really think you care much about this 'royal throne' which I believe you always call it…'rubbish stone' that is put in this room as a decoration."

"Thank you for remembering such detailed description that I said……five years ago about the throne."

"You are very much welcome."

Isis, one of the priests who served the pharaoh, giggled slightly at the two cousin's 'conversation'.

On the other hand, Miho tended to Anzu after her performance. "Anzu-sama, now that you've got everyone's attention, do your best for the next programs they've got for you all. And please be careful when you are making you decision."

"Hai, I will so don't worry, his life belongs to me. A father's debt must be paid by their son."

"… …Anzu-sama…I want to…" Miho frowned.

"What is it?"

"It's……nothing Anzu-sama, please do your best."

"Thank you." Anzu smiled slightly.

'My dearest master, my best friend, please forgive me for not giving you the answer you are looking for but your father warned me.'

Miho gripped her dress tightly. 'I am not able to tell you the truth until…I shouldn't have found out the truth. I don't want to put your dearest brother who you loved the most in danger.'

'Please my lady Anzu, please find out the truth as fast as you could while I will prevent you from falling in love with the pharaoh if you do that somehow in the future.' Miho forced a smile while she folded back the cloth and put the instruments back in a stack.

BACK IN ANZU'S HOME LAND

An old voice rang in soft echoes in a dim room, from the shadow, you can make out a hand held a scroll.

"My love, you are the only who makes my heart ache with love and hate at the same time. Your son is destiny to be pharaoh while my daughter is destiny to kill him."

He coughed a little.

"I love you but I hate that son of yours because his father took you away from me and now the new pharaoh is going to my dearest daughter away from me. Is this all planned by you, Fate?"

He folded the scroll back and hid it somewhere in the darkness.

"I believe your son's death will end our hate and fighting once and for all."

Author's note: hope you all like this short update. Going to make more next time but University is getting on my nerve so…heheh.

Remember to review.


	4. Untitleddont know wat to put

Author's note: Err…readers…sorry that I haven't update for…err…a totally the longest time I've updated in my history? Hehehehehehehe……. (Readers throw weapons towards kitty) Yikes! Very…very dangerous. I'm typing my way now hai!

Also, I changed my pen name to Iccena and not Crissy Kitty anymore

Review!

LAST CHAPTER

"I love you but I hate that son of yours because his father took you away from me and now the new pharaoh is going to my dearest daughter away from me. Is this all planned by you, Fate?"

He folded the scroll back and hid it somewhere in the darkness.

"I believe your son's death will end our hate and fighting once and for all."

THIS CHAPTER

All the court went to the grand dinner after the performance. The _pharaoh_ stood out and announced that the old pharaoh is going to be present in this dinner.

The piles of decorative embroidery cushions were made comfortably as the two pharaohs' seat while others have their own cushions but not as decorative as the pharaohs'.

"Jou, now tell me what was your plan." A voice whispered behind the curtain.

"Well…you see Atem…da girl I was trying to find for you to 'pretend' to be your wife…she err…was forced into a marriage not too long ago. Couldn't find her again." A hesitating voice was the reply.

"Why you……" Atem growled.

"Oh no, Atem, they are calling for you, I'll…ah…I'll try and save you when the right moment comes." Jou ran off without hearing Atem's reply.

"Jou……"

"My pharaoh, this way please. This time, you _will not _get away by pushing me on the cushion." Seth had on this smile that kept sending shivers through Atem's spine; he forced a smile back at Seth and lifted his own scarlet and gold robe. He tied it around his broad shoulders and walked out of the dark corridor like a pharaoh.

Of course, murmurs were spreading of changes in the appearance of the pharaoh.

From a human ice cube to one of the tall, dark, and handsome young man to the court.

"Father, my fellow court men and the beautiful ladies." Atem winked at the 'ladies' leaving most of the princesses blushing. "I am here to proudly announce that from this day forward I will take the heavy responsibility of a pharaoh on my shoulder."

A round of applause was given to him by the crowd.

"Is everyone here?" Atem asked.

"My pharaoh, Princess Anzu and Princess Tierra are still not here." Honda bowed.

"Then we shall wait a few more minutes while my father prepare for his entrance. Please bring the foods in." with that he sat down.

Within ten seconds the old pharaoh arrived, another round of greetings and speeches he did.

Then after he made his speech, few seconds later, Princess Tierra arrived with a very heavy scent which made Seth's face turned green. Made that almost everyone.

"My pharaoh, I apologize for the late arrival." Tierra looked at Atem with her eyes, batting her eyelashes every second. "It would be me pleasure to serve you."

With that, she stood up and walked towards the empty seat beside Atem. He quickly grabbed a cup of water and swallowed it so he could breathe.

"Ahem…thank you Princess Tierra, please take a seat down there. You are late therefore; I believe you should follow the rule of my court. First come first serve." Atem shone his brightest smile at Tierra.

She forced a smile that looked more like a scowl than a smile and walked rigidly down the furthest seat from the pharaoh. Atem's father gave a small 'whew'.

Atem smiled at his father, "father, are you feeling alright?"

"What is your choice Atemu?"

"As always father, you always go directly to the point." Atem sweat dropped. "Just be patient, I want you to see all, and I mean _all_ of the choices that were presented to me. There's still one more missing from the group so please be patient."

His father took a cup of grape wine and drank it.

Atem really felt like killing Jou for spoiling his own ever-so-smart plan.

ON THE OTHER HAND

(This starts when Atem arrived at the court, which means while they are doing this, Tierra's entered and the old pharaoh's entered.)

"Anzu-sama, we need to go now, you are late." Miho rushed in with a large pile of silk materials and jewelry.

"You are right, we mustn't let anyone suspect. Hurry Miho," Anzu quickly stripped off her black attire as she washed herself as fast as possible.

"What did you find Anzu-sama?"

"Nothing what so ever that is about my mother." Anzu got out of the water and began to dry herself off.

"Did anyone see you?"

"No, I avoided the guards." Anzu took the two pieces of silk and flipped it around her body, quickly within less than a minute. She had the material wrapped around her slim waist in the most fashionable way of a dress, tied with a forest green waist rope.

Miho tied the back part of her mistress's dress with another strip of white line cloth. This covered her chest and her left shoulder.

As Anzu stepped into her shoes and walked out of the room, Miho shut the door and ran after Anzu. The two girls walked down the hall way quickly, Miho was tying ribbons and pinning jewelries on Anzu's hair, and then she gave a semi-transparent silk for Anzu to cover her face below her eyes.

IN THE COURT

It's already been ten minutes since Atem's arrival in the court. They all waited patiently then a call for arrival of Princess Anzu was here.

Everyone looked towards the princess who was in a blend of white, pale green and forest green walked in. Her dress showed her belly button and right shoulder down. She bowed down in front of the pharaohs and said "My apologies, I was lost on my way here."

Quite honest. Atem thought.

His father looked down at the girl sternly as she kept her position of kneeling down on one foot.

"It's alright, please take a seat." Atem smiled.

"Hai, my pharaoh."

"Wait." A voice made Anzu stopped midway.

"What is wrong father? You are not going to punish her for being late for 3 minutes are you?" Atem turned to his father.

"No, I am not, I am just curious about this young lady here. All the princesses have their faces uncovered to show respect to my son. Why aren't you uncovering your face? Do you not have the desire to marry my son?" Amenhoptep said as he took a firm look at Anzu.

"…No, my pharaoh."

"Then remove the silk off your face."

"Hai, my pharaoh." Anzu removed her semi-transparent cloth off her face and made Atem gasped. She looked up at Atem for the first time since that day and saw it was Yami.

She was stunned but did not show it.

An idea popped up in Atem's head, he smiled ever so deviously.

"Are you princess of Sierra?"

"Yes, my pharaoh."

"How's your father doing?"

"My father is at the death bed."

"I'll send him my regards."

"May the gods bless upon your kindness." Inside, Anzu was both confused and wanted to go up and smack the old pharaoh's face, demanding her mother's bones back.

"I know your mother."

"Oh really?"

"She was indeed a beautiful woman, you looked just like her. A mirror image I must say."

"Thank you my lord." Anzu began to panic inside, she wondered and had a feeling this man in front of her knew what was going on. He knew I'm going to assassin him.

Atem looked uneasily at his father; he knew that Amenhoptep wasn't a man who doesn't like to communicate with women except his wives and family members.

"Come, take the seat besides Atem. There's no more seat at the back. Enjoy the feast with us Anzu." Amenhoptep smiled gently as he noted to the empty space between himself and Atemu.

"Thank you my lord." Anzu wondered why he didn't uncover her plans but to invite her to sit between his son and himself.

Tierra, of course was fuming down there, gripping her dress hard.

"Let the feast begins!" Amenhoptep called out loud.

Music rang through the large court.

Author: alright, finish for now, please review ok?


	5. Prayer

LAST CHAPTER

"I know your mother."

"Oh really?"

"She was indeed a beautiful woman, you looked just like her. A mirror image I must say."

"Thank you my lord." Anzu began to panic inside, she wondered and had a feeling this man in front of her knew what was going on. He knew I'm going to assassin him.

Atem looked uneasily at his father; he knew that Amenhoptep wasn't a man who doesn't like to communicate with women except his wives and family members.

"Come, take the seat besides Atem. There's no more seat at the back. Enjoy the feast with us Anzu." Amenhoptep smiled gently as he noted to the empty space between himself and Atemu.

"Thank you my lord." Anzu wondered why he didn't uncover her plans but to invite her to sit between his son and himself.

Tierra, of course was fuming down there, gripping her dress hard.

"Let the feast begins!" Amenhoptep called out loud.

Music rang through the large court.

THIS CHAPTER

Through out the dinner, Anzu shifted uncomfortably between the stares given to her from both the young and old pharaoh.

Amenhoptep's stare were like they could looked through her while Atem's were just warm and soft.

Before the feast end, Atem stood out and announced a surprisingly fast decision.

He decided to choose Anzu to be his wife.

Amenhoptep was about to stop him when a thought went across his mind. He decided to step down and agree. He turned around and looked straight into Anzu's eyes and said. "I do not care what your background is or how you were brought up Anzu. However, your mother was a wonderful mother. I hope this marriage will be a peace bargain between your father and I."

These words were only heard between them, no one else could hear their conversation.

"If you already know my purpose of being here my lord, then why aren't you stopping his highness?"

"I just want you to find out the truth yourself, I wanted to stop it however, it would be better if you marry my son. That would be my wish."

"I am my mother's daughter, by blood."

"I know, I could see it from your face, a total image of your lovely mother who wished nothing but peace between our two countries."

"I swear to kill."

"And you will regret it."

Anzu looked away with complicated feelings in her eyes.

She was numbed throughout the congratulations and everything that went after that conversation. They were all blank in her mind.

As days passed by, she started to consider Atem as her friend, a friend who would soon say goodbye to her once she found her mother. Or did she considered him to be something else?

He made her heart jumped whenever he closed his distance between them. He made her stuttered with words. He made her blushed with anger as they dueled with their tongues. He made her blush when he stole her first kiss.

No, he was just a tool for her to achieve her goal. She would be free as soon as she assassinate Amenhoptep.

While Atem had began to fall for this talented young woman who defied him in every way which intrigued him to no end. She brought new surprises to his life every moment he saw her. He wondered, how many more secrets did she has up in her mind.

One night, Anzu met up with Tierra. She felt the vibes from the heavily make-up woman were signs of hate.

"Anzu-san," she cooed. "I've got some news for you. Of course, it would be under one condition."

"Spill it."

"I've heard you were poking your nose into graves of the past pharaoh. Were you looking for someone special?"

"May I ask if that's any concerns of yours?"

"Don't be so cold now. I was just asking? There was a special tomb from Atem's family that it was forbidden to go near. Do you have any interest? In exchange, I want you to leave Atem's sight as soon as you have completed your goal."

"I have no intention to do that."

"Why you…!"

"Now if you would like to excuse me, have a pleasant day."

Anzu walked away, she left Tierra cursing behind her about she would regret it someday.

Regret it someday? She already regretting ever to have her feet set on the land of Egypt. The only time she had ever felt like this was when she was with her brother – Mokuba and with her friend – Miho.

Both people were the only ones who she had ever wanted to protect in the entire world. Her father, she would repay her debts to him. He had been her mind ever since she was a child. She would be disobey him however, these feelings she began to develop for Atem, had made her began to feel for an urge to be free from her father.

Oh my fate, please spared me from heaven and let me go to hell. I have sinned for marrying my own half brother although I know in Egypt, it's no matter.

Anzu looked up to the sky.

Let me evolve to the power to protect the ones I love.

She then closed her eyes upon this wish without noticing the first start that appeared in the sky of Egypt had fell as if it was an answer to her plea.

Author: that's it for now. Please review!


	6. The Tears,The Curse,The Ending,

Author's note: I've decided that I've stretched this story longer than I've expected it to stretch. I'm going to end it if possible in this chapter or the next. Please support me all the way through thank you!

Don't worry if the ending is not what you wanted because as I have mentioned before in earlier chapters that this is a series of stories where Anzu and Atem will have to search in their life cycles to end this.

I have another sequel updated so read that one out too!

Some of the sequels are one-shots while some are longer. Please take a note at the end of each sequel stories that which position it is in like: Life After Another II: "title".

It means that sequel comes right after this story.

Oh well sorry to keep you waiting. Here's the update.

"Miho, what are you doing?" Anzu narrowed her eyes at her friend and maid sneaked behind the doors of the pharaoh's chamber.

Miho froze on the spot, she was speechless, she knew she could no longer hide it from Anzu.

"Miho, answer me." Anzu pulled her away from the chamber and dragged her to her own room.

"Anzu, I have always consider you as my sister, my friend. But I know you cannot kill the pharaoh. You have fallen in love with him!" Miho cried with streams of tears in her eyes.

Anzu slapped her and shocked at her own actions. "I-I…I'm sorry Miho but…I know why I am here."

"Yes, you do Anzu-sama, but, you have never wanted to do it! If not, I'll do it for you."

"You went in to put poison in his food didn't you?"

"I will not deny it but Anzu-sama, if…if you don't kill him, Mokuba-sama will die!" Miho then told Anzu of what her father had threatened Miho.

Anzu's eyes widened with shock that her gentle father would actually do a thing like this.

"And also Anzu-sama, I found your mother's tomb." Anzu turned towards Miho who was holding a gold made bracelet in her hands. Anzu recognized this, this bracelet was traditionally passed down in the female side of the family.

She had read it in one of the scripts that had prints of her mother's side of the family's history. This bracelet was to give to the one she loved the most. It was supposed to be a pair and she remembered quite well, Amenhotep had the same one, but thicker in his left hand.

"I found this with your mother's mummified body. I know this was to disturbed her highness's peaceful sleep but I just have to find out the truth for you! At the side of her coffin, there was a phrase 'for the one I loved the most and I have never regret it'." Miho's eyes were filled with tears.

Anzu laughed, it was a hopeless laugh. Her father had used her, she knew but not to the fact of using her brother as a threat to Miho. Not only her he had used but her best friend and her beloved brother.

"And…and I saw Tierra…princess Tierra went into prince Atem's room last night and did not come out until this early morning when I returned from the grave."

She began to feel warm then hot with anger. "I hate, I really hate…hate this world, hate my own family, hate you Miho…" she whispered.

Miho shook her head wordlessly as she looked at her best friend voiced words not from her mind.

Anzu's eyes were empty, hollowed and tears the rimmed in her eyes did not fall. Anzu suddenly stood up and ran out of the chamber. Meanwhile, Miho followed but she noticed Anzu's lips were moving soundlessly as she ran.

Just in time, Atem was about to take a drink of his wine when Anzu suddenly burst into his room.

Jou ran after Anzu and Miho behind. Anzu grabbed the wine from Atem and gulped it down.

Atem laughed, "Anzu dear, don't tell me you missed me so much that you ran all the way here. Take time and drink, don't choke yourself." He put his arms gently around Anzu's waist.

She pushed him away and it was then Atem saw her eyes. Like Miho had saw, her eyes were hollowed.

"Anzu…are you alright?"

"Anzu-sama, no, don't!" Miho cried out. She panted very hard as she tried to shake Anzu from her daze.

Anzu pushed her away, and looked at Atem. "Miho, take care of Mokuba for me." She whispered.

Anzu walked step by step towards Atem and said "I hate you."

"What…?" Atem was shocked as he looked at his Anzu who did not even behaved like one. By now Amenhotep arrived and saw what was going on. Pain flashed through his eyes for he knew, his words had came true for Anzu. She was regretting of her decision.

"I hate you." Anzu bit out every word carefully.

She fell and Atem quickly grabbed her into his arms. "Say that is not true Anzu! Tell me that was a lie!" he yelled. He cannot keep his usual cool anymore. Anzu was the only one who could drive him crazy.

"You are my half-brother Atem, my mother is your mother." Anzu cried, her tears overflowed and began to stream down her pale cheeks.

"So…I do not care, in my country even brothers and sisters can marry." Atem tried to assure her. How in the world they were related, he would not even care at this moment.

"I call upon the goddess of the Nile, the stars, the moon and Ra, give me the strength to place this curse upon us." Anzu began to whisper.

Miho immediately knew this was the forbidden curse. She cried. "No, Anzu-sama, don't do this! You will regret it! Don't…!"

"Until the day I could find peace, let life cycles itself. Each in different dimension of time. Let my hate and anger fill my cup and pharaoh who shall be with me."

"Anzu, what are you talking about? I love you. I do, believe me…stop this non sense!" Atem cried for blood began to streak out of Anzu's mouth corner. "What did you drink?"

Seth and other five priests have arrived on the demands of Amenhotep. He whispered to them to stop the ritual Anzu was doing immediately. They quickly gasped when they heard which of the curse Anzu was whispering, without another thought they circled the two couples and began to chant.

"He shall suffer until the day I…find…peace…" those were the last words that came out of Anzu's mouth.

"Anzu…Anzu! Wake up…Anzu, talk to me!" Atem's eyes were blinded with tears. He held Anzu tightly in his arms as if to push her into him but the body was now slowly loosing its warmth.

Amenhotep looked outside to the sky. "Now are you satisfy? With the price of death of your daughter, you were a foolish man and had always are a foolish man." He then cried for the lost of his beloved's daughter.

"What did she drank?" Jou asked Miho.

"She saved the pharaoh yet she placed a curse on him." Ishizu said quietly.

"We cannot break the curse but instead, we just have the power to interfere with it." Seth said.

"What happened?" Amenhotep asked.

"The curse will not kill Atemu-sama. But he got dragged into a long path of reincarnation." Miho said quietly. "Anzu-sama was under the command of her father to kill Prince Atem in the name of her mother."

"I knew that part my child."

"Her soul will not be at peace so…we cannot break the curse. Instead, the curse will have to weave itself through. However, we did make a few changes to her own curse." Ishizu said as she looked at Anzu's now dead body and sighed.

"Instead of Atemu-sama suffer only later in his reborn bodies, we made them even. I apologize Atemu-sama, as your priests and protectors we cannot let you suffer alone." Said another priest.

"And her soul will rest someday but we do not know when." Seth placed his hand on his cousin's shoulder.

"I do not care if I have to suffer, if that is what she had wanted so that she could be in peace. I do not care." Atem said but his voice was muffled.

"Teach her how to love Atem, that's all I could say." Amenhotep turned and walked away. "Have her bury with her mother. That would be her wish."

"Prince Atem, I'm the one who did not want Anzu-sama to kill you so I…please punish me." Miho bowed deeply.

"No, no more shedding of death." Atem looked up, his eyes like Anzu's before were blank.

"Atemu!" Seto growled. "She tried to kill you."

"Listen to my order. Announce to the world that prince Atem had died and his twin brother took over the throne." It was true that Atemu had a twin brother whose name was Atem but he died at birth and no one knew about this but his father, his mother, the six priests and himself. That was the reason why he had the names Atem and Atemu at the same time. And now, he announced, Atemu had died and Atem had reborn once again.

"Atemu…"

"I will live on so have no worries." He looked down at Anzu's lifeless body.

'I will find you, and then, I will make you my love once again.' He bent down and kissed her cold lips.

"She did not want you to drink the poison my prince because in her heart she loved you but you have betrayed her." Miho said softly.

"What do you mean?" Jou asked.

"Anzu-sama was crying with pain when she found out that Princess Tierra spent the night with prince Atemu."

"That night I was not in my room." Miho gasped at her own mistake and for bursting it out in front of Anzu. She cried more and said it was her fault continuosly.

"She loved you my prince." Ishizu bent down towards Atemu.

"I know…and I do…to her." He replied.

They all retreated from his chamber leaving only Anzu and Atemu in the room.

"How I wish to die along with you my love but I will live on just for you."

That was the last we saw of the easy going prince but instead a stern and serious one. One who worked hard night and day to keep his land safe. Amenhotep died a few weeks later followed by the betrayal of one of his priests.

Before he trapped himself in the millennium puzzle, half of his soul separated and said to his other half 'I'll make sure I see her for you.'

'Thank you…' then he rest his eyes as his other half reincarnate over and over through time.

'Anzu…I could finally see you……again…'

author's note: guess I could finish it after all. Hahahaha…review! There's another sequel which I have updated along with this chapter. Merry finals everyone! I'm crying over here because I know I am going to screw up one or two of them.

Also, please check out other stories I have written!


End file.
